Przewidywalne wybory
Przewidywalne wybory - jest to trzeci odcinek czwartej serii serialu Świat według Małolepszych. Fabuła Scena I Salon Ferdek siedzi i ogląda telewizor. Obok niego Walduś. TV: Sondaże ukazują, że będzie ciekawie, a może nawet zabawnie. Kto wyjdzie poza próg? Czyj wynik się umocni? Dowiemy się w niedzielę Ferdek: Eh... Pierdzielenie... I tak wiadomo kto wygra. Waldek: A kto wygra tatuś? Ferdek: Jak to kto? PełO. Ludzie to są takie głupie, że wydziedziczyć ich mieszkania, i nasikać im do studni z wodą, a oni dalej będą na nich głosować. Z resztą, to wszystko musi być ustawione, bo na prawdę nie chce mi się wierzyć, że ludzie takie łatwowierne są. Za komuny na przykład Walduś, to wybory były fałszowane. I rozumisz, teraz jest pewnie tak samo, tylko inaczej. (Ferdek wypija browara. Nagle przychodzi mu do głowy pomysł) Czekaj Cycu... Chyba mam pomysła! Walduś: A jakiego normalnie? Ferdek: Eureka Cycu!!! Fortuna, albo Capi nawet! Walduś: Ale że co? Ferdek: Cycu, ty se tam w tej Ameryce, to widziałeś te takie, khkhmm, panienki, co nie? Walduś: Jakich ja panienek nie widziałem! TA-TUŚ! Cyce jak donice miały se normalnie! Ferdek: A idź ty erosomanie jeden... O te takie z kulą kobity mi chodzi, co z ręki wyczytywały przyszłość. Widziałżeś? Walduś: No były. Ale kase se ździerały, że ci powiem, to normalnie, miliardera by oskubały jakby tępy jak gumiaki wujka Władka był, albo jego scyzoryk, co se po pijańsku ostrzył. Ferdek: No, to Walduś, zgadnij co se będziesz robił! Walduś: Wujka Władka trzeźwił? Ferdek: Nie kurde! Będziesz się w tą Cycgankę zabawiał, ale męską! Stoi? Walduś: Ale nie za darmo nie? Ferdek: Za browca Cycu! Walduś: No ja nie wiem... Ferdek: Dwa browce... i 25% z akcji społecznej, stoi? Walduś: No dobre, moge sie podjąć... Scena II korytarz Ferdek przybija plakat z "Wróżbitą Maciusiem" koło drzwi wejściowych. Plakat ma napis "Tylko politycznie prawdziwe przepowiednie". Z ubikacji wychodzi Marian Paździoch. Marian Paździoch: Ohoho! Pan Ferdek! Co pan za czarny interes urządzasz, co? Ferdek: Sam pan jesteś czarny interes, jak pan gaćmi handlujesz na bazarze. Panie, ja tu ideję będę robił! Paździoch: A jaką jeśli można wiedzieć? Ferdek: ... Yyy... Ebb... Nie powiem, bo jeszcze nie wiem, ale coś mi podpowiada, że syjonistyczną. Paździoch: Ale wie pan, że nie ładnie skubać ludzi z pieniędzy? Ferdek: Oj tam skubać... trochi propagandy przy hucpie wyborczej jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziło, nie? Paździoch: Powiedz pan to naszym bliźnim z Libii, Syrii i Afganistanu. Do widzenia. Scena III Przedpokój i salon Ferdek przy otwartych drzwiach wpuszcza ludzi. Ferdek: No! Proszę wchodzić, śmiało, tylko 2 zł za wstęp. Ale panie Pampersowski, proszę ściągnąć te buty kurde! Walduś, przebrany za Alladyna, siedzi przy kuli dyskotekowej oblepionej pazłotkiem i udaje, że wróży. Waldek: (telepie się nieco) Abdalluch bimberuch alejkum! Witajcie! Wszyscy salutują: Witaj! Waldek: Widzem gwiazdy! Gwiazdy widzem! I układają się one w zarys Polski na mapie! Emerytoman: To pewnie coś ojczystego będzie! Kubica-nerwica! Waldek: Na południowyj części mapy, tak tak, chyba tam, no chiba, że nie umiem mapy na pamięć... Gwizdowska: Na dole jesteśmy my! Tu jest Wrocław panie Abdullach! Waldek: A winc od Wrocławia po Białystok... nie, Rzeszów! Pampersowski: Panie, panie... jak to ma być południe, to Lwów! Gwizdowska: Sam pan jesteś Lwów panie Pampersowski! Lwów Ukraińskie jest od dawna. Ewentualnie może być Lublin. Waldek: Ta ta, o Lublina mi chodziło! Gwizdowska: A nie mówiłam! Waldek: Ćśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśśś... Ćśśśś... Cicho kurna! Od Wrocławia po Lublin układa się kreska! ...Wiem kto wygra! Wszystki rysy robią się pómarańczowe! Pampersowski: Ile ci k***** zapłacili sprzedawczyku!?!?! Waldek: Nie... To prawda... Ja głosuje na Koryna, ale... Platforma Oligarchi wygra... Niestety... Gwizdowska: To skandal! Jakim cudem? Waldek: Bo mają piniądze! Dziękuje, Sallam Kurdelkuj, odejdźcie w pokoju wiecznym Allacha, ament! Wszyscy wychodzą oburzeni. Ferdek: Cycu, ale żeśmy ich naciągnęli na kasiorkie! Ale żeśmy ich wydudali! Walduś: Jak Tusk we 2007, nie? Ferdek: Lepiej! Jak Harry Lepper normalnie kurde! Razem się śmieją Scena IV kuchnia Ferdek i Walduś liczą pieniądze. Walduś: Tatuś... no. Muszę ci powiedzieć, że to 100 milionów nie jest, ale żeśmy dostali te kurna, no... 230 złotych. Ferdek: Na zgrzewkę browców bedzie, nie? Walduś: Nó jak nie, jak tak! Tyylkoo... no... ja to bym se chciał tego sera chińskiego we Lodlu kupić nomanie. Ferdek: Cycu, ty to w ogóle patrotycznych zasmaków nie masz we sobie... Do Stonki idź! Bierz przykłada z akcji propagandowskiej pani premiera! Walduś: A nie pani premier? Ferdek: Ćśś... (zatyka usta Waldka ręką) Nie mów tego głośno, bo we pustostanie, to się normalnie feministka aktywistka zagnieździła... Scena V salon Ferdek czyta gazetę "Wiadomości jego mości - brednie i spekulacje na bieżąco". Ferdek: Główna... to samo... Sport... Nasi wygrali w piłkę... fajnie... Gospodarka... To samo, a w sumie nawet jeszcze gorzej... Sondaż politologiczny... Eee tam... Kto w sondaże wierzy? (robi wielkie oczy i podnosi palca) Chwila! Mieszczuchy, prymitywy jedne przepełnione wiochą i diskiem polo wierzą! (śmiech) Wieślarze jedni, przepełnieni propagundą jedynych słusznych partj. Scena VI korytarz Ferdek zrywa plakat z Waldusiem i przypina nowy "To tutaj obstawisz poprawnie wybory! Typój swoją partię, albo tą najbardziej przewidywalną! Totto-Wyborro u Ferdasa!" Paździoch: O nie! Dosyć tego ździerania kasy z ludzi! Dzwonię po policję! Ferdek: Panie, nie dzwoń pan, bo jak pan zadzwonisz, to wyjawnię wszystkie czarne interesy pańskie dla glin! Paździoch: Ciekawo jakie, karwasz twarz! Ferdek: ...Afera hazardowa! Paździoch: Emmm...bbb... Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo! Ferdek: Nie? A kto był tajnym, wręcz sekretnie syjońsko sekretnym doradcą Tuska w tamtym obiegu władczym? Paździoch: Nie. Nie powiesz im pan tego! Ferdek: Powiem! Paździoch: Yyy, może załóżmy sojusz? Ferdek: Ja sie w żadne SD i SLD nie bede bawić. Paździoch: Nie taki sojusz... Wchodzę w pański interes za 50%! Ferdek: Sik! Paździoch: 45? Ferdek: 5% i o wyżej nie rozmawiamy. Paździoch: Chyba pan nie lałeś. Ferdek: Spokojnie oddałem mocz w tej oto publicznie-prywatnej ubikacji, także pan nie pierdziel. Paździoch: Dobra, niech panu będzie! (podają sobie ręce) Stoi! ALe ma być równo 5% karwasz twarz, z numerkami po przecinku! Ferdek: Ale tylko tyle groszy, co w kalkulatorze! Paździoch: (s'miech) Noo, na mniejsze już chyba dać się nie da rozdrobnić! Scena VII przedpokój Ferdek i Walduś stoją ze stołkami przy wejściach - Ferdek do salonu, a Waldek do sypialni. Pani I: To ja obstawiam na PiS Ferdek: (zalewa go śmiech>) Panie se nie żartuje! PiS to co najwyżej drugie miejsce, albo Markiz! Ja bym obstawiał na PO. Pani I: Pan mnie nie przekrzykuje! (wyciąg pieniądze z portfela) Proszę, 300 tys. złotych za to, że wygrają. Ferdek: Noo... Jeśli oni wygrają, to nawet wszystkie obstawy za PO pani oddam i moje mieszkanie. Pani I: Stoi! I jeszcze dorzucam, że KORWiN będzie drugi! Ferdek: A proszę bardzo, proszę bardzo, wtedy to nawet z panią nagram filmika gupiego gupkowatego dla oglondalności... Phi... Scena VIII salon Wszyscy oglądają w telewizji wieczór wyborczy na żywo. TV: Uwaga uwaga. Wg. pierwszych doniesień jest:... PiS pierwsze z wynikiem 33%. Kukiz drugi z wynikiem 25%. PO trzecie z wynikiem 22%. KORWiN czwarty z wynikiem 12% (...) Ferdek: Nie... Pani I: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllle was ograłam! Gacie w dół, pieniądze na stół, Platformiane Osły syjońskie, lizodupy i krętacze! Masoneria z PiSdu górą! Ferdek: No cóż, ja słowa dotrzymuję... Państwo drogie co głosowali na PO - jesteście bankrutami! Dziękuje, dobranoc. Ci co obstawiali na PO buczą. Scena IX Korytarz -> Salon Halina wchodzi na korytarz, przechodzi cały, i wchodzi do domu. Zbliżenie na drzwi, gdzie wisi plakietka "A.i K. Poszukiwańscy". Wchodzi do salonu, gdzie meble są poprzestawiane, a oświetlenie zmienione na LEDowe, przez co razi Halinkę po oczach. Halina: Co jest? Pani I: (z kuchni) Karolku, wróciłeś do domu? (wychodzi z niej z patelnią) A nie... Chwila, kim pani jest? Halina: Yyy... JA TU K**** MIESZKAM!? Co tu się dzieje do jasnej cholery? Gdzie Ferdek? Pani I: To on pani nie mówił? Przegrał dom w swoim własnym zakładzie. Halina: No ja wiedziałam, że ten jego idiotyczny hazard się tak skończy. Gdzie on teraz jest? Pani I: Mówił, że zamieszka na złomowisku, czy gdzieś... nie pamiętam. Ale jak pani chce, to może pani zostać. Ubrania pani zostawiłam. Halina: Wie pani co? Dziękuje. Bo za te męki z moim mężem nie powinnam cierpieć razem z nim! Tylko bardzo bym prosiła zwolnić mi łoże z sypialni - ciężko haruję w służbie zdrowia. Pani I: Wiem wiem, widzę po stroju. Ja jestem dobroduszną osobą, pomagałam panu Braunowi przy KW Szczęść Boże, ale wyborców było za mało, i honor nam podpowiedział, żeby zrezygnować. JA pracuję jako pani informatyk, ale tylko 200 zł za tydzień. Może więcej od pani, ale ciężko się wyżywić, szczególnie, że Karolka wyrzucili na zbity pysk z pracy za pijaństwo i nadmierne palenie tytoniu i marihuany. Halina: Żeniła się pani? Pani I: Nie, ale planujemy, a co? Halina: To niech się pani lepiej zastanowi, bo może to nie jest ten jedyny. Niech pani nie idzie w moje ślady! Pani I: Przyjmę to do serca. Jajeczniczki z pomidorami? Halina: Z miłą chęcią, bo chleba jak głupia nakupiłam! (lekki śmiech) Scena X złomowisko Ferdek i Badura siedzą na starym tapczanie. Ferdek: No i panie przegrałem życie... już nigdy w nic nie zagram panie, nigdzie, choćby diabeł mnie czekoladkami szwajcarskimi kusił, nic! Koniec! Badura: To co pan teraz będziesz robił? Ferdek: Kontemplował... Dobranoc... Ferdek się kładzie na tapczanie KONIEC